qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Brigand
Brigands are fighters that tend to use ambushes and rely on the element of surprise to dispatch of their foes. Their tactics are typically seen as dishonorable and despicable, and often times the brigand lusts for only one thing: loot. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d10 *'Armor Proficiencies:' All Light and Medium armor, all Shields except for Tower Shields *'Weapon Proficiencies:' All Simple and Martial weapons *'Alignment:' All non-Lawful alignments. *'Skill Points Per Level:' 2 + Int *'In-Class Skills:' Acrobatics, Appraise, Climb, Disguise, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (nature), Ride, Stealth, Survival, Swim (Str 2, Dex 3, Int 2, Wis 1, Cha 3) Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +1 +2 +0 +0 What Foolishness +1 2 +2 +3 +0 +0 Malcontent 3 +3 +3 +1 +1 4 +4 +4 +1 +1 What Madness +1 5 +5 +4 +1 +1 6 +6/+1 +5 +2 +2 What Foolishness +2, Old Hand of Rigors +1 7 +7/+2 +5 +2 +2 Malcontent 8 +8/+3 +6 +2 +2 What Madness +2 9 +9/+4 +6 +3 +3 10 +10/+5 +7 +3 +3 11 +11/+6/+1 +7 +3 +3 What Foolishness +3 12 +12/+7/+2 +8 +4 +4 Malcontent, What Madness +3, Old Hand of Rigors +2 13 +13/+8/+3 +8 +4 +4 14 +14/+9/+4 +9 +4 +4 15 +15/+10/+5 +9 +5 +5 16 +16/+11/+6/+1 +10 +5 +5 What Foolishness +4, What Madness +4 17 +17/+12/+7/+2 +10 +5 +5 Malcontent 18 +18/+13/+8/+3 +11 +6 +6 Old Hand of Rigors +3 19 +19/+14/+9/+4 +11 +6 +6 20 +20/+15/+10/+5 +12 +6 +6 What Foolishness +5 'What Foolishness +n' At level 1, choose Rage or Skirmish. If you choose Rage, you may enter Rage n + Con + 4 rounds per day (see below: Rage). When Rage is taken through What Foolishness, when n = 3 Rage becomes replaced by Greater Rage (see below: Greater Rage). If you choose Skirmish, you receive +''n''d6 Skirmish die (see below: Skirmish). 'Rage' : For a total of n + Con + 4 rounds per day, the Brigand may enter Rage as a Free action. With 8 consecutive hours of sleep, the number of daily rounds able to be spent in Rage is reset. : While in Rage, the Brigand gains +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, a +2 bonus to Will saves, and takes a -2 penalty to AC. The Brigand may not use any Charisma, Dexterity, or Intelligence based skills except Acrobatics, Intimidate and Ride. : Rage can be ended as a Free action. When Rage ends, the Brigand is Fatigued for two times the number of rounds that the Brigand spent in Rage. While Fatigued, the Brigand may not re-enter Rage. : If the Brigand becomes unconscious, their Rage immediately ends. 'Greater Rage' ::: As Rage, but the bonuses to Strength and Constitution while in Rage increase from +4 to +6. 'Skirmish' : As long as you move at least 10' in a round prior to making your attack with a Skirmish weapon, you may add your Skirmish die as a bonus to your attack damage. 'What Madness +n' At level 4, choose Damage Reduction, Rage, or Skirmish. You may not choose the same ability you chose with What Foolishness. If you choose Rage or Skirmish, see What Foolishness for their descriptions. You do not gain Greater Rage if Rage is selected under What Madness. 'Damage Reduction' : You receive Damage Reduction n/-. 'Old Hand of Rigors +x' The Brigand gains +x Stamina. 'Malcontent' Choose one of the following options at levels 2, 7, 12, and 17. You may choose each of these options only once. 'Brawler' : You gain +2 to CMB. You also gain the Improved Unarmed Strike feat. 'Crawler' : You gain +3 Stealth in familiar areas. An area is considered familiar when you have spent more than an hour in the area or you have passed a Knowledge (geography) check DC 20. : Being prone brings you no penalties to attack, AC, or movement speed (though you cannot double-move while prone). 'Faker' : You gain Bluff as an in-class skill. Using a standard action, you may make a Bluff check against an opponent's Sense Motive within your weapon's reach (including bows at a maximum range of 10', or 20' if you have Point Blank Shot). : If successful, your target is treated as being flanked by all of your allies, no matter the angle or range of your allies, until the targeted creature moves out of your effective range or until the start of your next round. : This ability cannot be chosen by a Goon. 'Foamer' : Requires Rage. You gain the Diehard feat: :: When you reach 0 hp or drop below 0 hp, you are not considered Disabled or Dying and may continue to perform one Standard or one Move action per round. 'Fighter' : Choose one of the Fighter bonus feats. 'Ganger' : Flanking bonuses are doubled when you are involved, but you acquire a -2 penalty to AC vs. those you are not flanking while you are providing anyone else flanking bonuses. You also may not be flanked by any creature that has fewer hit die than you. 'Griefer' : Requires Skirmish. You gain Sleight of Hand as an in-class skill. Using a standard action, you may make a Sleight of Hand check against an opponent within your natural reach, who opposes your Sleight of Hand with a Perception or Sense Motive check (whichever is higher). If successful, you may draw a light weapon and attack with it with your Skirmish die attached (unless the creature tye is not susceptible to precision damage) without needing to move as normal with Skirmish attacks. : If you fail to beat your opponent's Perception or Sense Motive check, you still draw the weapon but the attack misses. 'Killer' : Every time you deal a fatal attack to your opponent, you regain 1 stamina. 'Shrieker' : You may use your Intimidate check vs. the Sense Motive checks of all affected opponents to make a series of sounds that make your enemies uneasy, giving them a -¼ Brigand level penalty to AC and attack rolls for 1 + Brigand level rounds. Only works while the enemy is flat-footed or otherwise unaware of your presence. : The sounds you make can be sourced with a DC 15 + Charisma + 1 per 50' distance modifier Perception check. This ability has a maximum radius of effect of 100 + 10 x Charisma feet. 'Sniper' : May only be taken at level 2. : You lose the ability to gain any extra Skirmish die or Rage rounds per day through What Foolishness, but gain Point Blank Shot at level 2, Rapid Shot at level 6, and Manyshot at level 12, as bonus feats. 'Spiker' : Requires Skirmish. When using Skirmish with a melee weapon, you are granted an extra +1d6 Skirmish die, and your Strength bonus to damage when doing so with a two-handed melee Skirmish weapon is changed from 1.5x to 2x. 'Streaker' : As a Swift action you may spend 1 stamina. You gain 10' base land movement speed for 2 rounds. You cannot use Stealth while Streaker is active, but you may use Stealth up until it is active. You may deactivate Streaker during either active round prior to making a Move action. 'Tracker' : May only be taken at level 2 or 7. The Brigand gains one-half their Brigand levels as a bonus to Survival checks to follow tracks. : At level 8, they may move up to their normal speed without taking the normal -5 penalty to their Survival skill, and take only a -10 (rather than a -20) when moving at up to twice normal speed. Category:Classes Category:Character Creation